The present invention relates generally to anchors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved anchor for anchoring brick to an underlying structure.
Brick is popular as a veneer for buildings and other structure. Many such structures have light gauge steel frame walls, (other) masonry walls and structural steel framing. In light gauge steel framing, typically, the framing is erected, and a gypsum sheathing is attached to the framing. An additional layer of rigid foam can be attached to the gypsum to provide further insulation. A vapor barrier, typically in the form of a thin plastic sheet, is applied over the entire wall assembly.
The brick veneer or facade is applied over the wall assembly. The brick can be positioned (stacked) about 1 inch away from the vapor barrier. A metal tie is used to secure the brick veneer to the steel framing of the wall structure. In present applications a brick tie that is about 5 to 6 inches long (with 2 holes at each end) is fastened over the wall assembly into the steel framing using fasteners, such as self-drilling screws. The straps are located approximately every 5 courses of brick at each steel stud, generally 16 to 24 inches on center. As additional courses of brick are erected additional metal wire loops are fed through the strap, centered on the brick and embedded into the mortar.
Other known ties are used having self-drilling fasteners threaded into a zinc alloyed die-cast head. The head has a slotted opening to receive the metal wire loop. This type of arrangement eliminates one fastener, resulting in reduced labor time and cost compared to the two anchor method.
Accordingly, there is a need for a brick tie anchor that permits securing brick veneer to an underlying structure. Desirably, such an anchor is readily installed in the structure. More desirably, such an anchor readily penetrates the vapor barrier, insulation and gypsum without unduly crushing these materials. Most desirably, such an anchor provides a seal at the vapor barrier so as to maintain a seal at that barrier.